Drawbars for farm tractors have been conventionally provided in the past which extend axially to the rear of the tractor for connecting various types of implements. A standard drawbar has two holes at the rear. The holes receive standard pins for connection to an implement tongue, clevises or the like.
With the advent of heavier and different types of implements a captured ring in the implement tongue has been designed to reduce wear, this desirably requires a yoke or U-shaped fitting at the end of the drawbar to receive the implement tongue between the drawbar and the fitting. The usual connecting pin fits through registering holes in the drawbar, the implement tongue and the hitch fitting.
Such fittings in the past while working well for a particular implement provided with the capturing ring hitch require special tools and connections to the drawbar. Specially drilled holes in the drawbar may be required and the fittings can not be readily adapted to leave one hole of the drawbar free for use with implements having a tongue with a simple hole not requiring the yoke or U-shaped fittings or implements having a yoke type fitting at the end of the tongue.